


Fighting Together

by danceswithhamsters01



Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [6]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Silly, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithhamsters01/pseuds/danceswithhamsters01
Summary: From the 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts list!#6: Fighting together.Natia Brosca and Alistair are doing some favors for Sergeant Kylon. This is not the first time her mouth has gotten them into a fight.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Brosca (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Series: 14 Days of Dragon Age Lover's prompts, 2020 edition [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631200
Kudos: 2





	Fighting Together

“Such a pretty little thing. How about you run along so we don’t have to mess up that pretty face of yours, hm?”

The woman tilted her head and regarded the speaker with squinted violet eyes, as if not believing the words that’d come from the merc’s mouth. “Care to repeat that, salroka?”

The heavily tattooed man snorted and slid off his stool at the bar, abandoning his drink. “I said move along, short stuff. This here ain’t none of your affair. Last warning. I really don’t wanna mess up that little face of yours.”

“Izzat so?” the short redhead smirked.

“Natty,” the human man in plate armor next to her grimaced in a shout-whisper, “the sergeant didn’t want us killing them!”

Natia pulled the twin blades from the scabbards on her back. “Aw, you wound me, salroka! I’m going to treat these men with Tact and Diplomacy!”

“Not to nitpick, but drawing your weapons is anything but,” Alistair grumbled.

“Nonsense! These blades are named Tact and Diplomacy!” the dwarven Warden replied, raising each weapon as its name was uttered. Turning toward the mercenary, she continued. “Now then, are we going to have a problem with you gentlemen? You should really, really clear out while the getting’s good. What kind of sodding bunch of duster rejects make themselves unwelcome at a _brothel_ of all places? Really now, that’s low, and I’m something of an authority on low stuff.”

The merc snarled and pulled the mace from its holding loop at his hip. “Now look here, you sawed-off two-bit whore! We do what we please, when we please, _where_ we please! Now it’s time to teach you a lesson!”

Her eyes twinkled with glee as she deflected the blow with one weapon and slashed at her attacker’s other hand, drawing a thin red line in her blade’s wake.

“Git ‘er!” the merc bellowed to his comrades.

Alistair sighed to himself and hefted his shield, running and plowing over a dagger-wielding mercenary trying to sneak up on his fellow Warden. It wasn’t the first time her mouth had gotten them into a fight. Several minutes, and a dozen wounded mercenaries later, the group that called themselves The White Falcons hobbled out of The Pearl.

“See, salroka? All of them left still breathing, just like the sergeant asked!” she grinned as she trotted over to Alistair.

“Maker’s breath, woman. You’re going to be the death of us, assuming the darkspawn don’t get to us first,” he sighed.

“Aw, you know you love me!” she said with a wink and a smile.

“While it makes me question my sanity at times, yes, yes I do.”

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She answered it with a soft kiss on his chin.

“Let’s go collect that reward, eh? Then we can grab a little something in the market before the Arl steals you away for the rest of the day?”

“Oh, can we stop by that magic shop? Maybe I could find a little miniature golem for my collection.”

She chuckled. “We can look. It wouldn’t do for your little griffon to get lonely, now would it?”


End file.
